Various pesticides and herbicides are available in liquid form such as various members of the chloroacetanilide family including metolachlor, acetochlor, pretilachlor, dimethachlor, alachlor and butachlor, which exist as oily liquids or low melting solids at ambient conditions. Such materials are usually formulated and applied in combination with various organic solvents.
With increased attention to lowering solvent emissions and to ease handling requirements, it is preferred to use pesticides and herbicides which may be handled in solid form for storage and transport. It is also desirable to provide a solid pesticide or herbicide which may be dissolved, rather than in an organic solvent, in water at the time of application. To be successful, the material must form a uniform dispersion to assure even application and maintain a stable emulsion for a time sufficient to complete the application. However, many pesticides and herbicides such as members of the chloroacetanilide family, are not considered suitable for use in a solid form, nor for preparation as aqueous emulsions.